you_zitsufandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Anime Tập 10/Kịch bản
SCENE 1 10 Title Card [Setting: White Room] Mr. Ayanokōji: Kiyotaka. Remember this. To have power and fail to use it ... is the behaviour of a fool. (Opening Song) SCENE 2 [Setting: Deserted Island. Area Near the River. D-Class' Island Spot.] Special Test — First Part, Day 2. the side of the river, [[Kiyotaka Ayanokōji] is glancing at the water.] Kanji Ike: Hey! Ken Sudō: We caught some fish! Kikyō Kushida: Look at all the fruit we found. Yōsuke Hirata: Great work, everyone! Ken Sudō: Hirata, what should we do next? Yōsuke Hirata: Could you two get the fire ready? Kanji Ike and Ken Sudō: Sure! Yōsuke Hirata: Kushida-san's group, you oversee the rationing. Kikyō Kushida: Right! Yōsuke Hirata: Anyone who's not busy with other tasks, help us collect drinking water. Okay, everyone. Hirata looked at [[Kei Karuizawa] who is standing beside him.] Yōsuke Hirata: Could you carry these? Kei Karuizawa: Okay! Yōsuke Hirata: Thanks Maya Satō: I'll help Yōsuke Hirata: Well, ready to go? Kei Karuizawa: Sure. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): Hirata Yōsuke. Class D's leader. SCENE 3 [Setting: Deserted Island. Forest.] Suzune Horikita: It's rare to see you taking initiative like this. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: It's not like I have anything better to do. This passes the time Suzune Horikita: I don't mind doing recon, but I'd personally rather avoid unnecessary movement. I don't want to waste stamina by wandering around without a clear goal in mind. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I understand how you feel, but staying shut up inside won't change the situation. Besides ... [Flashback Begin] Kakeru Ryūen: Next time, I'll deal with you personally. Look forward to it. [Flashback End] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: It's clear they've placed a target on your back. Horikita sighs in anguish. Suzune Horikita: That's true. SCENE 4 [Setting: Deserted Island. Area Near the Waterfalls. B-Class' Island Spot.] Honami Ichinose: There's plenty of fruit in the forest, and we can probably catch fish in the ocean. We've got the waterfalls for fresh water, too. Suzune Horikita: Class B never fails to impress. It's far more disciplined than I imagined. Ichinose let out a quick laugh. Honami Ichinose: It was really hard at first! But we rigged a few things up, and now we're making it work. Suzune Horikita: Ichinose-san, is it safe to assume that our relationship is one of cooperation? Honami Ichinose: Sure! That's how I think of it. Satoru Kaneda: Sorry to interrupt ... Honami Ichinose: What is it? Satoru Kaneda: I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help. Honami Ichinose: Well ... why don't you help Chihiro-chan and the others over there? Satoru Kaneda: Understood. Thank you very much. Suzune Horikita: He seems rather distant, for a classmate. Honami Ichinose: His name's Kaneda-kun. Apparently, he had a falling-out with Class C and got driven out of the camp. Oh, sorry ... I'd better get back to work. Come back to visit soon, okay? Suzune Horikita: It's an upgrade from Class D in every way. I have to admit that. SCENE 5 [Setting: Deserted Island. Area Surrounded by Bushes Near The Cave. A-Class' Island Spot.] Suzune Horikita: We can't see what's going on inside from here. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Let's go have a look Suzune Horikita: W-Wait! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: We can't afford to be intimidated just because they're Class A. Suzune Horikita: What are you trying to do? There's nothing to be gained from revealing ourselves. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Sulking around here won't get us anywhere, either. SCENE 6 [Setting: Deserted Island. Cave. A-Class' Island Spot.] Yahiko Totsuka: What do you want? Suzune Horikita: We came here to scout you out. Do you have a problem with that? Horikita looks at the cloth that strategically closes the opening of the cave. Suzune Horikita: How very underhanded. We're going in. Yahiko Totsuka: Hey. Suzune Horikita: What? Yahiko Totsuka: This place is occupied by Class A. You're not allowed to go in. Suzune Horikita: Oh? You've taken occupancy of this spot? Yahiko Totsuka: That's right. Now leave. Suzune Horikita: But there's no rule saying I can't ever the cave. I can't use a spot that currently occupied but I have the right to see what's inside.What you're doing is monopolization. I think maybe you're the ones breaking the rules. Kōhei Katsuragi: What are you doing? Yahiko Totsuka: Katsuragi-san! Kōhei Katsuragi: I don't recall giving you permission to invite visitors. Suzune Horikita: I just want to see what's inside. I can't imagine how's that against the rules. Kōhei Katsuragi: Go ahead and look, then. But be prepared for consequences. One class occupies one spot, and they protect it until the test ends. A-Class students started to show themselves and corner the Suzune Horikita and Kiyotaka Ayanokōji to protect their spot. Kōhei Katsuragi: If you try to break this unspoken rule ... there will be war. It's best to avoid that sort of trouble. SCENE 7 [Setting: Deserted Island. Beach. C-Class' Island Spot.] Suzune Horikita: You've got to be kidding me. What is Class C thinking? Kyogo Komiya: Um... Ryūen-san wants to see you. Kakeru Ryūen: Hey. Suzune Horikita: You seem to be living the high life. Kakeru Ryūen: Oh, we are. It's our summer vacation, and we're going to enjoy it. Right? Kyogo Komiya, Daichi Ishizaki, and Reo Kondō: Y-Yes, sir ... Suzune Horikita: When a leader is incompetent, it ends up hurting those beneath him Kakeru Ryūen: Ishizaki ... Daichi Ishizaki: Y-Yes, sir Kakeru Ryūen: It's warm. Daichi Ishizaki: I'm sorry, sir ... Kakeru Ryūen: For just 100 or 200 class points, you people will endure starvation, heat, and exhaustion ... Just the thought of it makes me want to laugh. Suzune Horikita: I was a fool to come here on my guard. Kakeru Ryūen: Who's the fool here? Kakeru Ryūen: Is it me? Or you? Daichi Ishizaki: Ryūen-san ... Kakeru Ryūen: This is the way I do things. There can be nothing more or less. Suzune Horikita: I see. Do as you wish, then. This is best for us, anyway. Suzune Horikita: Oh, and there's one other thing I wanted to ask. You know Ibuki-san, don't you? Kakeru Ryūen: She's in our class. What about her? Suzune Horikita: Her face was swollen. What happened to her? Kakeru Ryūen: A ruler has no need for disobedient servants. I just issued an appropriate punishment. Suzune Horikita: You used all of your points on the first day, didn't you? Kakeru Ryūen: That's right. I used all of our points. So no matter what happens to Ibuki, I don't have to worry about losing any points Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): The rule states that even if you lose all 300 S-points, you can't get into negative numbers. He negated that effect. Suzune Horikita: A simplistic way of thinking. You're wasting all the class points we've been offered. Kakeru Ryūen: Forget all that and come play with me. I'll prepare a special tent for us. Suzune Horikita: Let's go, Ayanokōji-kun. Being here is only making me sick. Kakeru Ryūen: Suzune, come back anytime you want to have a little fun. I'll give you a real taste of heaven. SCENE 8 [Setting: Deserted Island. Forest.] Suzune Horikita: Absurd, isn't it? Their self-destruction actually benefits us. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Yeah. Suzune Horikita: You need to conserve wherever you can, or you won't last the full week. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: He's not planning to last the week. Suzune Horikita: What do you mean? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: It's simple. He'll do what Kōenji did. They just have to claim they're sick, or they can't handle the stress, or some other reason, then drop out. Then they can all return to the ship and enjoy their summer vacation. Suzune Horikita: You mean he'd given up on the test itself from the start? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: The test is about the freedom to choose, in every sense of the term. Ryūen's approach may be one correct answer. Suzune Horikita: It's beyond my comprehension. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): A zero point strategy. Interesting. SCENE 9 [Setting: Deserted Island. D-Class' Island Spot. Girls' Tent] Special Test — First Part, Day 3. [[Kiyotaka Ayanokōji|Someone] opened the girls' tent and took out Mio Ibuki's stuff whose aim is to destroy the camera.] SCENE 10 [Setting: Deserted Island. D-Class' Island Spot. Boys' Tent] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Morning, Hirata. Yōsuke Hirata: Morning, Ayanokōji-kun. Did I wake you? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: No, it's just hard to sleep soundly in an environment like this. My back hurts. [Setting: Deserted Island. Area Near the River. D-Class' Island Spot.] Yōsuke Hirata: That feels nice. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: It must be hard being the one keeping the class together. Yōsuke Hirata: I do it because I like it, that's all. If it keeps everyone in the class happy, that's enough for me. Eyecatcher Eyecatcher Summer Special Test Each class will choose one student to be their leader. During the test, leaders cannot be changed without a legitimate reason. On the last day of the test, each class can declare who they think is the leader of the other classes. For each leader guessed correctly, that class receives 50 bonus points. If the leader is guessed incorrectly, the class loses 50 points as a penalty. In addition, a class whose leader is guessed correctly loses 50 points as a penalty, and losses all bonus points gained during the test. SCENE 11 [Setting: Deserted Island. Forest.] Special Test — First Part, Day 4. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Are you sure you want to be paired up with me? Airi Sakura: Yeah. Sorry ... I know I'm kind off drag during searches ... Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Aren't you afraid people will start to talk? Airi Sakura: No, I don't mind that at all. Besides ... When we set out on this trip, I was really down at first. I have no friends, so going on a trip wouldn't be fun anyway. Airi Sakura: But ... now, I'm a little glad I came. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I see. Airi Sakura: It's too bad ... If I had my camera, I could take a great picture SCENE 12 [Setting: Deserted Island. Beach. C-Class' Island Spot.] Honami Ichinose: Huh? Everyone's gone ... Ryūji Kanzaki: Ayanokōji, were you out on recon, too? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: No, we were just exploring the forest and ended up here on the beach. Honami Ichinose: Hmmm. I was hoping to take a guess at Class C leader, at least ... Ryūji Kanzaki: The goal of the test is to increase your point total as much as possible. The minute he abandoned that, Ryūen lost. Honami Ichinose: The straightforward strategy is best for us, yeah. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Ichinose, there's something I wanted to ask you. Honami Ichinose: What's that? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Do you know anything about Katsuragi from Class A? Honami Ichinose: Katsuragi-kun, huh? Sakayanagi-san is sitting the test out, so Katsuragi-kun seems to have taken leadership of Class A, but ... Ryūji Kanzaki: Katsuragi's a sharp guy. Even with Sakayanagi's absence, I doubt they'll suffer any internal discord. Honami Ichinose: But it's probably not any fun for the people on Sakayanagi-san's side Those two are opposite extremes, after all. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Opposite extremes? Honami Ichinose: A reformist and a conservative, basically. They're polar opposites in how they approach things. They're always butting heads over that, I hear. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): Sakayanagi. SCENE 13 [Setting: Deserted Island. Area Near the River. D-Class' Island Spot.] Most of the D-Class students are sitting while encircling the campfire. Kanji Ike: Looks like we made it through another day! By the way, I saw the Class C guys heading back to the ship. Hirata, do you know anything about that? Yōsuke Hirata: No, I don't ... Kei Karuizawa: They probably just go sick of island life and gave up. Haruki Yamauchi: The whole class? Can you even do that? Kei Karuizawa: How should I know? SCENE 14 [Setting: Deserted Island. Area near the Tents. D-Class' Island Spot.] Kikyō Kushida: Hey ... Kikyō Kushida: What will you do, Ibuki-san? Mio Ibuki: I don't even want to look at those people. I'll stay here. Ken Sudō: Seems kinda suspicious to me ... Kikyō Kushida: Sudō-kun ... Ken Sudō: Hey. Do you know anything about this? Mio Ibuki: Huh? I don't know what you're talking about. Ken Sudō: Hold it! Mio Ibuki: Keep your hands off me! Ken Sudō: What's with your attitude? We helped you. You ought to help us out a little! Mio Ibuki: I didn't ask you to help me. Your people just decided to do it. Ken Sudō: Huh? Mio Ibuki: Wasting your valuable points ... How stupid can you get? Ken Sudō: What was that? Yōsuke Hirta: Sudō-kun! Mio Ibuki: Hit me if you can. Yōsuke Hirta: Both of you, calm down. This is now time to be fighting among friends. Mio Ibuki: Friends? How trusting can you get? Kikyō Kushida: Ibuki-san, are you okay? Ken Sudō: Damn it! What's her problem?! SCENE 15 [Setting: Deserted Island. Area Near the River. D-Class' Island Spot.] Special Test — First Part, Day 5. Satsuki Shinohara: Hey, boys! Boys! Wake up! Wake up already! Ken Sudō: What the hell? Yōsuke Hirata: What's going on? Ah.. Satsuki Shinohara: Hirata-kun. Awful news! Yōsuke Hirata: What could it be this early in the morning? Satsuki Shinohara: It probably has nothing to do with you, Hirata-kun ... But there's something we need to find out. This morning .. Karuizawa-san's underwear went missing. Satsuki Shinohara: Karuizawa-san's in our tent, crying. Kushida-san and the others are comforting her, but ... Kanji Ike: W-Wait a minute! Why are you suspecting u- Satsuki Shinohara: Why do you think? It's obvious that one of you stole them overnight! Ken Sudō: It was probably that Ibuki girl, not us! Satsuki Shinohara: A girl would never steal something like that! Kanji Ike: How can you be so sure? Satsuki Shinohara: The point is, we can't camp in the same place as an underwear thief Yeah! Yōsuke Hirata: Hey, everyone, calm down ...Do you have any proof that it was a boy who stole them? Satsuki Shinohara: That's why we came to you, Hirata-kun. We want you to find the culprit. Yōsuke Hirata: The culprit? Satsuki Shinohara: First, we request a search of all the boy's bags! Yōsuke Hirata: Okay. But to protect their privacy, could you allow the boys to handle the search? SCENE 16 [Setting: Deserted Island. Area Near the Tents. D-Class' Island Spot.] Ken Sudō: This is starting to piss me off ... Haruki Yamauchi: They don't have any evidence that a boy did it! It's nuts! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: What's wrong? Kanji Ike: Uh, nothing. Haruki Yamauchi: Hang on ... Are you the one who stole them? Kanji Ike: Dumbass! N-no way! Haruki Yamauchi: Hey. Don't tell me ... Kanji Ike: What? Are you suspecting me? Haruki Yamauchi: Show me your bag! Kanji Ike: Hey! Cut it out! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Ah. Haruki Yamauchi: Caught red-handed! Kanji Ike: I-It wasn't me, I'm telling you! Th-They were just in there somehow! Haruki Yamauchi: No need to make excuses, man. Kanji Ike: I'm telling you, I don't know how they got in there! Kanji Ike: Hey, Ayanokōji! You believe me, right? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I can't be certain you're not the culprit, under the current circumstances. Kanji Ike: Ayanokōji! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: But if you were the culprit, I don't thing you'd be this careless. Haruki Yamauchi: So, you think someone stuck the panties in Ike's bag? Kanji Ike: Yeah! That's what it's gotta be! Ken Sudō: Hey! Hurry it up! Kanji Ike: Wh-What do I do? I'm in serious trouble here. Haruki Yamauchi: Good luck! Kanji Ike: Eh? Ehh? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You'll just have to hide them. Kanji Ike: Hide them? Where? I'm totally panicking here! If you think I should hide them, you should handle it! Okay? Okay? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Wait, I ... Kanji Ike: I'm on my way! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): Ah. You've gotta be kidding me ... SCENE 17 [Setting: Deserted Island. Area Near the River. D-Class' Island Spot.] Yōsuke Hirata: We searched them all. Satsuki Shinohara: For real? Yōsuke Hirata: Yeah, it's clear now. None of the boys were behind it. We can let everone put their stuff away now, right? After that, we can talk. Satsuki Shinohara: I demand a pat-down. An underwear thief is a pervert. You don't know where he might be keeping them. Kanji Ike: G-Give us a break! Kokoro Inogashira: Ike-kun's been acting pretty fishy this whole time. Satsuki Shinohara: You think he's the one who did it? Mei-Yu Wang: Gross! Kanji Ike: Fine, I get it. Search me if you want! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): Hey ... if you lead the conversation down that path ... Satsuki Shinohara: We will, then. Hirata-kun, if you please. SCENE 18 [Setting: Deserted Island. Area Near the River. D-Class' Island Spot.] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): The worst possible situation. There's no talking my way out of this. Maybe I'd be at least a little better off if I told the truth ... Yōsuke Hirata: Sorry. I'll make this fast. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): It's over. Yōsuke Hirata: Ayanokōji-kun doesn't have them, either. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): Hmmm? Yōsuke Hirata: It really wasn't a boy. Satsuki Shinohara: Really? Maya Satō: Well, we'll trust you ... Yōsuke Hirata: Thanks. SCENE 19 [Setting: Deserted Island. Area Near the River. D-Class' Island Spot.] Yōsuke Hirata: Well, I'll let the other know. Maya Satō: Okay, see you later. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Hirata. Can we talk for a minute? SCENE 20 [Setting: Deserted Island. Secluded Area. D-Class' Island Spot.] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Why didn't you tell them? Yōsuke Hirata: I thought so ... That was the underwear, wasn't it? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Yeah. Yōsuke Hirata: Did you steal it, Ayanokōji-kun? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: No, I didn't. Yōsuke Hirata: I believe you. You're not the kind of person who'd do that. Do you mind if I hold on to the underwear? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Are you sure? Yōsuke Hirata: I'm the one who would be least damaged by being named the culprit. I'm her boyfriend, after all. I believe you're not the culprit, Ayanokōji-kun. That's why I saved you. And, this isn't a conditional thing ... but would you try to find the real culprit? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Me, find the culprit? Yōsuke Hirata: Yeah. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Well, I'll try, at least. Yōsuke Hirata: Thanks. And if you do find the culprit, I'd like you to tell me first. I don't want you to tell anyone else. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Are you asking me to cover up the truth? Yōsuke Hirata: Cover up the truth? I guess that is what this is ... because no matter who it turns out to be, I believe I should probably bury the truth. I don't want to ruin everything over this. That's why I want you to help me. (Ending Song) 11 Title Card